Civil Wart
"Civil Wart" is the first segment of the twelfth episode of Amphibia. It premiered on July 4, 2019. Synopsis When Anne exposes Wartwood to a teen romance movie, the town splits on the movie's love triangle. Plot Anne and the Plantars gather with the rest of Wartwood for theater night. While looking for a seat, Sprig finds the best one, only for Hop Pop to come and force him to give it to Polly. Sprig is upset over having to give up things to her because she is younger (Anne cannot relate because she is an only child). Mayor Toadstool informs the town that the theater troop was eaten and that theater night would have to be canceled, but Anne provides entertainment with a movie on her phone along with a giant magnifying glass. The movie is called Love Choice and focuses on a girl named Constance who has simultaneously fallen in love with a cyborg named Hunter and a Cervitaur named Alistair. The film ends on a cliffhanger with the entire town of Wartwood left in suspense. Polly believes that Constance will pick Hunter for his strength while Sprig thinks she will pick Alistair for his poetic life. This causes not just a rift between the siblings, but the entire town as well who all pick sides. The next day, the town has split between red (Hunter) and blue (Alistair). Anne and Hop Pop, the only two immune to the craze, decide to try to set things set things right. Anne approaches Sprig, asking him to simply admit defeat to Polly, but he refuses. Hop Pop tries talking to Polly to meet with Sprig, but she kicks him out. The two resolve to steal each other's flags with Anne grabbing the Alistair flag and Hop Pop getting the Hunter flag. Their succeed, but both sides proceed to go to war by tossing fruits and vegetables at each other and the Alistairs retreat while the Hunters chase them. The Hunters get ambushed by the Alistairs and proceed to corner Polly. As Sprig tries to get her to admit defeat, the Alistairs collectively begin tossing and firing vegetables at her. Overcome with remorse, Sprig jumps in the way and takes the entire hit. Polly cries over her brother who admits defeat while also stating that it is his job to take care of her. The mood immediately shifts with everyone happily returning to their old lives. Anne is confused by this with Hop Pop telling her that things are like this all the time, "You should have seen last year's avocados vs. almonds fiasco." With Sprig and Polly's relationship strengthened, everyone spends the next movie night watching a "conflict-free, independent movie" called My Dinner with Anders. Cast * Brenda Song as Anne Boonchuy * Justin Felbinger as Sprig Plantar * Bill Farmer as Hop Pop Plantar * Amanda Leighton as Polly Plantar * James Patrick Stuart as One-Eyed Wally * Kaitlyn Robrock as Felicia Sundew * Brian Maillard as Leopold Loggle * Jack McBrayer as Toadie * Laila Berzins as Sadie Croaker * Jill Bartlett as Maddie Flour * John DiMaggio as Stumpy * Stephen Root as Mayor Toadstool Trivia * Love Choice is clearly a nod to the ''Twilight'' film series. * Both sides consist of as follows: **Sprig: Sadie Croaker, Maddie Flour, Mayor Toadstool, Stumpy Stumpson **Polly: Felicia Sundew, Toadie, Leopold Loggle, One-Eyed Wally ***Ivy Sundew is also shown arguing, but the side she chose is never shown. ***Soggy Joe is also seen at the theater, but he is not shown when everyone is arguing. * My Dinner with Anders is a nod to My Dinner with Andre. Gallery Civil Wart 1.png Civil Wart 2.png Civil Wart - Sprig and Polly.jpg Civil Wart - Sprig and Anne.jpg External links *Civil Wart at the Amphibia Wiki Category:Amphibia episodes